


Scheme

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: The One With Jon [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Multi, Nipple kink, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Ryan has his revenge on Jeremy and Jon for having sex before he could.





	Scheme

All through their movie of the day, Ryan had been watching him and Jeremy. It was uncomfortable at best and downright threatening at worst. He knew it was exactly what Michael had warned him about. Jeremy had fucked him, and now it was time for his revenge.

As they ate dinner, Ryan shifted his glare to Jeremy, and boy, did he look unsure. He almost looked frightened. It was when they were putting away dishes that it kicked off. Ryan put his plate in the dishwasher, turned on his heels, and charged Jeremy. He backed up into a wall, and Ryan grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Everyone watched curiously.

"You know why I'm upset don't you?"

"Y-Yes. Sir." Jeremy said, already taking on his sub routine.

"Why don't you head to the bedroom and get naked. Not one sound." Ryan growled. Jeremy nodded and scurried away, leaving them all watching.

"I'm uh, gonna have some fun tonight. Maybe you guys can stay outta there for a few?" Ryan said. Jack held his hands up like he didn't even want to touch that garbage fire, while Michael choked on a laugh. Jon was petrified.

A few minutes later found them all on the couch, minus Ryan and Jeremy. Gavin and Michael were doing their job of comforting Jon, and Geoff was off to talk to Ryan about what exactly his plans were with their Jon.

"Don't worry love, he promised me he wasn't going to hurt you." Gavin said, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, Ryan's a psychopath, but he isn't crazy enough to try to hurt you with all of us in the house. Or ever. Because he knows we would all beat the shit out of him." Michael said, laying his head on Jons shoulder. Jon sighed and tapped his foot, before deciding against it and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"What if he's actually angry?" Jon said.

"Hey, listen. Ryan is actually a peace keeper. He's... not as tough as he looks. In fact, Jeremy could probably choke him out in a fight. He's not going to get angry at you for having sex, when we're all agreeing to have sex with each other. He just wants to feel like he's in charge." Jack said calmingly. At that moment, Geoff came back in the room.

"I talked to Ryan."

"You watched Jeremy." Michael chuckled.

"That too. Uh, he's got a good plan for you. You're going to enjoy it." Geoff said.

"You sure?" Jon asked. Geoff sighed and pulled Jon up out of his seat, rubbing his arms.

"I'm sure." Geoff said, kissing him gently. Jon smiled at the attention, so Geoff did it again, and Jon chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Ryan spoke up. Geoff pulled away and patted his back.

"It's time." He said. Jon looked at Geoff pleadingly, and he gave him one last kiss on the cheek before pushing him towards Ryan.

"Call if you need us." Geoff said. Jon nodded and followed Ryan hesitantly to the bedroom.

Inside, Ryan shut the door and let him have a look around. Jeremy was clearly handcuffed to the bed frame, but the rest of his body was covered by a sheet. He was practically shaking, but he tried to act calm.

"R-Ryan says I get a show." Jeremy panted.

"What show?" Jon asked nervously.

"I-If I behave, you get a blowjob, and if I don't- he cranks me up." Jeremy struggled.

"Cranks you- what's under that sheet?!" Jon asked.

"Nothing you're going to see. I know you're shy about that. Lay down beside him and take off your shirt. Don't want it messy." Ryan said, kissing Jons lips.

Jon found himself hesitantly relaxing, knowing the others were just in the other room, and Ryan wasn't planning on punishing him. He did as Ryan had told him to, climbing around Jeremy and shucking his shirt, then laying back. Ryan smiled and climbed up, sitting and straddling Jons legs.

"I wasn't your first fuck." Ryan said.

"No."

"I'm going to be your first blowjob."

"Yes." Jon confirmed. Ryan smiled. Beside them, Jeremy jerked, and Ryan's eyes snapped towards him.

"Sorry sir." Jeremy said quickly. Ryan took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. Jeremy moaned and immediately clicked his mouth shut.

"Now, should I start?" Ryan asked. Jon swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, go for it." Jon said. Ryan got to work.

First he rubbed Jons thighs, slow and steady. He leaned down and rubbed a nipple, and kissed his neck, doing things he knew Jon liked. He slowly relaxed, and reached out to hold on to Ryan's back. Finally he pulled back, and started kissing down his chest, his stomach, and finally stopped at his waistband.

Jon watched breathlessly as Ryan got his zipper with his teeth, and slowly pulled it down. It made him hard and breathless just thinking about how he must have practiced that. Jon looked over at Jeremy, who was biting his lip so he wouldn't make a sound.

Slowly, Ryan kissed Jons waist, and pulled his pants down a bit. He hooked Jons underwear in his teeth, and holy shit, he pulled those down with his teeth too, tucking them under his balls. Jon moaned as he barely brushed his cock with his cheek.

"Someone's eager."

"So start." Jon sassed. Ryan chuckled.

"As you wish." He said.

"Did you just 'princess bride' me?" Jon asked.

Ryan didn't answer. Instead he licked a long stripe up Jons cock, making Jon shudder. He took the head in his mouth, and Jon bucked up, hissing. Ryan held his hips and massaged, calming him. Slowly, he took him in further, and then he just went to town.

Ryan bobbed his head, moaning around his cock, and Jon threw his head back. It was already too much. He wasn't sure how he would last. In fact, he wouldn't. Jeremy whispered, and Jon looked over at him, watching them. It was hot. Maybe Geoff would appreciate that some day.

"R-Ryan, you're fucking skilled. I'm not gonna last." Jon warned. Ryan smiled and swirled his tongue, making Jons head spin.

"Ryan- Ryan!" Jon shuddered. Ryan pulled off and started stroking him in his hand, making Jon whine. 

"You thought you got to come in my mouth? I had to punish you somehow. Come on, come Jon." Ryan murmured.

Jon shuddered as he came in Ryan's hand and across his own chest. He fell back in a puddle. He couldn't believe he had only lasted that long. Meanwhile, Jeremy struggled. He started to whine and thrash.

"Ryan... I'm sorry."

"I'm talented with my tongue, don't worry, I understand. Well, it is time we let him loose isn't it?" Ryan said, looking at Jeremy.

He pulled back the sheet and Jon sucked in a breath. Jeremy had the nipple shocking stickers on, with the machine placed beside him. And between his legs, a vibrator shook his insides. And finally, wrapped around his dick, was one of Jons hair bands.

"Homemade cock cage." Ryan said. Jon gaped.

Ryan smiled as he took the band off, and Jeremy shouted as he came violently. He arched up and pulled on his restraints, absolutely wrecked. When he finally came down, he just shook from overstimulation as Ryan turned off the devices and slowly started taking him apart.

He peeled the stickers off his nipples, and pulled the vibrator out expertly, grabbing the towel that he had put at the edge of the bed. He cleaned Jeremy's chest and hole, then reached over and wiped off Jon as well. He wrapped the vibrator in the used towel and put it to the side to wash, before he stripped his shirt and laid down in between them.

"Not too rough?"

"No." Jon and Jeremy said at once.

"But I got you good didn't I Jeremy? You'll ask before you fuck Jon again won't you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes sir." Jeremy said. Ryan wrapped his arm around Jeremy's head and stroked his hair.

"No more sir. Call me Ryan. Come on out of that headspace." Ryan said. Jeremy nodded, and looked up, earning a kiss from Ryan.

"You're so good." Jeremy said.

"You really fucking are." Jon said, head still spinning.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your punishment." Ryan chuckled, leaning over and kissing him sweetly. He wrapped each of them in an arm, and pulled the covers up over them.

"Rest up now boys." Ryan said.

Jeremy nodded sleepily, not even really responding before cuddling into Ryan's side and shutting his eyes. Jon took a moment to breathe in Ryan's scent and savor the feeling of his short fingernails running over his arm.

"Shut your eyes Jon." Ryan whispered. Jon sighed and kissed Ryan's cheek.

"Alright." Jon gave in.

"Sleep well." Ryan said, pulling both his boys closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Short because I'm not into writing blowjobs.


End file.
